


And Then There Were Survivors

by Taika



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU alt ending to And Then There Were None where Phillip and an OC Amber Reigns (I replaced Vera with her) survive Soldier Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Survivors

“Give me the gun Amber,” Phillip Lombard said.  
“No what if you shoot me? One of us has to be the killer and I know it isn’t me. That means it has to be you. It was all you. Keep away from me,” Amber Reigns said.  
Amber looked at Phillip convinced that he was the killer. It was only them left on the Island and she had managed to get Phillip’s semi-automatic pistol after he’d put it in the waistband of his trousers in order to help her move Armstrong’s body. He had turned around shocked then asked her for the gun.  
“I’m sorry Phil but I don’t want to die. It’s you or me we both know that,” Amber said.  
“I trust you Amber and I know you aren’t the killer. I’m not the killer either. I didn’t kill those men and I haven’t killed anyone here. There is someone else here,” Phillip said.  
With his dark hair and striking good looks Amber had been entranced by him from the moment she’d met him on the train to the coast. His Irish accent had added to her attraction as had his protective nature towards her. The attraction had been mutual and during that week they had grown close. She suddenly realised he was right and looked at him.  
“If there is someone else here they will be expecting me to shoot you. Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun. One got frizzled up and then there was one,” Amber said.  
“Shoot me then but hit me somewhere non-fatal such as my shoulder,” Phillip said.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Amber said.  
“I will be fine and you will be fine too. Don’t be alarmed if I fall over. We have to make this look convincing,” Phillip said.  
“What will you do after I’ve shot you and gone back to the house?” Phillip asked  
I’ll have to appear to have hung myself,” Amber said, “One little Indian boy left all alone. He went and hanged himself and then there were none,” Amber added.  
The weather is clearing. Hopefully I can get a signal on my phone and get help to come,” Phillip said.

So Amber pointed the semi-automatic at Phillip’s shoulder  
Amber closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a bang and Phillip felt pain sear through his shoulder. He collapsed pretending he had died and then heard more shots then Amber’s footsteps moving away from him. Amber headed back into the house and when she got to her room she dropped Phillip’s semi-automatic then entering her room she saw a noose hanging from the hook she had noticed in the ceiling. Getting a chair, she climbed up on it and kicked the chair. It tipped over and she balanced on it choking. She wasn’t surprised when a few minutes later the door handle turned. The door opened and Wargraves came in.  
“It was you,” Amber said.  
“Yes it was all me. My surgery was not as successful as it could have been. I’m dying and wanted to live before I died. So I came up with the plan to invite all of you to the island. I sentenced guilty people to death and you were all guilty of murder. So you all got what you deserved. After your death I shall shoot myself. I would rather die that way than die slowly and painfully. Oh and if you were wondering Armstrong helped me to appear to have been shot after I ah borrowed Phillip’s semi-automatic,” Wargraves said  
“There are no bullets left,” Amber said.  
“Damn. That’s quite spoiled my plan,” Wargraves said.  
“I used all the bullets to kill Phil,” Amber said.  
She was lying as she knew there was one bullet left in the gun for Phillip to use if necessary.   
“I thought you loved him. I know you slept with him last night,” Wargraves said.  
“It was self-defence. I thought he was the killer,” Amber said.  
You do know that if you don’t hang yourself you’ll sent to jail for life for the murders of everyone on this island. You’ll be the only one left alive so they will think you killed everyone. You’d rot in prison as they’d put you away for the rest of your natural life. If you hang yourself now it will save you much suffering,” Wargraves said.

While this was going on Phillip had been going in and out of consciousness before dragging himself to his feet. Pressing a hand to his shoulder Phillip hissed with pain. His hand came away covered in blood. He was cold due to shock and also being wet from the waves washing over him. The water washing over him had bought him to his senses and got him moving. He began staggering up to the house his senses on high alert feeling faint but determined to get there as he knew Amber would need him. He would not allow her to become the murderer’s next victim. On his way to the house Phillip tried his phone and managed to get through to emergency services who told him they’d come immediately. When he reached the house he cautiously made his way inside wondering where to begin searching for Amber. Then he heard voices coming from the direction of the bedrooms so made his way there clutching his shoulder. As he approached Ambers room he could see something lying on the floor and as he drew close he could see it was his semi-automatic. He picked up the gun with his good hand and checking the cartridge found there was one bullet left in it. He guessed Amber had done that on purpose so he could use the gun if necessary. He could hear Wargraves’ voice and knew his suspicions had been correct. Carefully easing the door open he could see Amber balanced on the overturned chair with the noose around his neck her hands at her throat holding the noose so it didn’t strangle her. His heart went into his mouth as the chair rocked until Amber got her balance again. He needed to wait until the right time to make his move. Wargraves was facing Amber so was unware that Phillip had opened the door. 

Amber choked again as the chair rocked.  
‘Oh Phil where are you?’ she thought frantically.  
“You forgot the bullet that was supposed to have shot me,” Wargraves said pulling a bullet out of his pocket and holding it up. He then told Amber how he’d killed everyone else.  
“Well now time to get this over with,” Wargraves said.  
Amber choked again and tried to swallow. Wargraves put the bullet back in his pocket and walked towards Amber. Just as he went to jerk the chair away from Amber a shot rang out and he pitched forward landing near the chair. Amber saw Phillip standing there holding his semi-automatic. He slowly lowered it and put it in the back of his trousers again just as the chair began to jerk again and Amber choked. Rushing forward Phillip moved the chair upright and under Amber’s feet. She removed the noose from around her neck and climbed down from the chair.  
“It’s over now. Really over,” Amber said.  
She allowed Phillip to hug her and hold her close feeling safe in his arms.  
“Yes it is and help is coming. Narracott is coming with the boat. He’ll be bringing some people to attend to the bodies,” Phillip said.  
“Phil it was Wargraves who did the killings,” Amber burst out.  
“I know. I heard what he said to you as I picked up my gun. Good move leaving it by the door. Wargraves didn’t pick it up as he had no reason to think anyone else might still be alive. Do you remember I had my suspicions about him? His apparent death was the red herring as it meant we didn’t suspect him after we supposedly found him dead,” Phillip said.  
“Yes and you were right. I wasn’t surprised when he came through the door,” Amber said.’  
“Anyway I suppose we should bring Armstrong up here to make it easier for those coming to attend to the bodies,” Phillip said.

So the two made their way back down to the beach and between them moved Armstrong’s body up to the house. After Phillip had wrapped it in some sheets the two packed their bags and waited for Narracott to arrive.   
“So where will you go now?” Phillip asked.  
“I am not sure. What about you?” Amber asked.  
“I’ll go back to Dublin and find some kind of job I suppose,” Phillip said.  
“I will miss you,” Amber said.  
“You could come with me,” Phillip said.  
“I think I’d like that,” Amber said.  
Phillip smiled and leaning over found Amber’s lips with his and the two shared a kiss that quickly   
deepened. They were sitting together on the front steps of the house not wanting to be inside with the bodies. Phillip had also wrapped up Wargraves’ body ready for it to be taken back to the mainland. Amber nuzzled into Phillip who had wrapped his arms around her and thought back to when they searched each person’s room. Phillip had stripped down and had a towel wrapped around him. Amber had seen him like that and found him very very sexy with his hairy muscular chest and abs. When it was her turn to be searched Amber had put on her bikini with a robe over it. While her room was being searched Phillip had come into the hallway still clad in nothing but the towel and had looked at Amber his eyes dark with desire. She had moved towards him and opened her robe revealing her bikini. Later that night when everyone had gone to bed Phillip had come into Amber’s room. One thing had led to another and they’d ended up in bed. After it they’d fallen asleep together and not woken until the next morning when there had been a banging on their door because another death had happened. 

“I think I’d like it too,” Phillip said.  
“How is your shoulder. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly,” Amber said.  
“I’ve lost a bit of blood but I’m ok,” Phillip said.  
He gingerly tried his arm and hissed with pain.   
“I think I will need to go to the hospital but I’m certainly not going to die,” Phillip said.  
Amber wondered if the bullet had gone right through his shoulder or if it was lodged in his shoulder.  
“Did the bullet come out of your shoulder?” Amber asked.  
“I don’t know,” Phillip said.  
Amber stood and went and got Armstrong’s medical bag. She used the dressings inside to dress Phillip’s shoulder as best she could. She discovered an exit wound which like the entrance wound was still oozing blood.  
“You have an exit wound so the bullet has gone right through you,” Amber said.  
“Ok that’s good to know. Means I won’t need to have it removed,” he added.  
Amber helped Phillip put his shirt on again and noticed him wincing when he moved his shoulder.  
“I am really sorry if the bullet has broken any bones,” Amber said.  
“Don’t worry about it you had to do it,” Phillip said.

Finally, the two spotted a boat approaching the island and as it grew larger they could see Narracott at the helm. The two made their way down to the beach as the boat approached, Phillip holding his shoulder as the pain was getting worse. He was also feeling faint from loss of blood as he was still bleeding. As the boat reached the shallow water of the beach Phillip suddenly collapsed forward. There were 3 men with Narracott and they quickly got out of the boat and made their way onto the beach and over to Phillip. He was put on the boat and Amber followed. One of the men was a doctor who quickly removed Phillip’s shirt and began tending to his shoulder, replacing the dressings and placing his arm in an elevated position in a sling.  
“Have we time to get the bodies and put them on the boat?” Narracott asked.  
“Yes Phillip is stable,” the doctor said.  
While the bodies were bought to the boat the doctor checked Amber. She was ok apart from some rope burns and bruising on her neck from the noose. Amber took Phillip’s good hand in her hand and closing her eyes prayed that he would pull through and thanked God that they had survived. Right from the first murder she had put her trust in God that they would survive. Phillip had been at her side after each murder and made sure she was ok, comforting her after the more gruesome discoveries and keeping her safe. They had grown very close culminating in the night they had spent together. It was the first time until after Phillip had shot Wargraves that she had felt completely safe. 

Finally, the boat began its trip back to the mainland and Amber watched as the island grew smaller and smaller, relieved to be off it. Phillip stirred and Amber smiled at him.  
“We’re on our way back to the mainland Phil,” she told him.  
Phillip smiled and squeezed her hand then lapsed back into unconsciousness. When the boat reached the mainland Phillip was taken off it and taken to a nearby hospital. Amber was asked to go to a nearby police station to give a statement. Phillip would have to give a statement as well once his shoulder had been treated. At the police station Amber was taken into an interview room where she was interviewed by a police officer. She went through everything that had happened on the island and what Wargraves told her. She admitted to shooting Phillip in the shoulder to make it appear that she’d killed him which then exposed Wargraves as the killer. The interviewer then had her go through everything in detail before signing her statement. Once that was done she was able to go so leaving the police station she headed to the hospital Phillip had been taken to. When she got there she learnt that Phillip had been rushed into surgery to repair the damage to his shoulder. Amber felt horrible that she’d hurt him that badly and but a nurse reassured her that the damage wasn’t life threatening. Amber was at Phillip’s side when he woke up and he smiled as she squeezed his hand. Phillip spent a week in hospital during which time a policeman visited him to get his statement about the events on Solider Island. His statement collaborated what Amber had told the police. Just as he hadn’t killed the 21 men he’d been accused of killing, Amber hadn’t started the fire that had killed her parents, despite the common belief that she had.

Six weeks later…  
“I’ve got a job Phil,” Amber says excitedly.  
“Oh good for you. Is it here in Dublin?” Phillip asked.  
“Yes it is. Which means we can make a real go of things,” Amber said.  
“That will be wonderful. I’m in love with you Amber,” Phillip said.  
“There is something else. I’m… I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby,” Amber said.  
“We’re…” Phillip asked looking shocked.  
“Yes you’re the father. I conceived that night on Soldier Island. We didn’t use protection remember. There hasn’t been anyone else since then,” Amber said.  
“You’re… You’re pregnant?” Phillip asked still in shock.’  
“Yes I am. I only found out yesterday. I’d missed my time of the month and I took a test. It was positive and a doctor confirmed it this morning,” Amber said.  
“Thank goodness I got there in time then or Wargraves would have not only killed you but our bubba as well,” Phillip said.  
Amber nodded. The two had been trying to put the events of the week on the Island behind them but Amber was still having nightmares.   
“Please don’t remind me. I’m still having nightmares about it,” Amber said.  
“Have you tried seeing a counsellor? He or she can help you work through things,” Phillip said.  
“I am but it’s hard to forget,” Amber admitted.  
She had been staying with Phillip in Dublin since he had recovered from his surgery.

“I would like you to meet my parents,” Phillip said.  
“I’d love to. Mine are dead as you know,” Amber said.  
She had shared with Phillip about the fire while they were on the island.   
“Why on earth did people think you started the fire?” Phillip had asked.  
“Because my sister’s husband thought I had and put it around that I did. Nothing could be proved though and I couldn’t prove I hadn’t started it.,” Amber had said.  
“What was given as the official cause of the fire?” Phillip had asked.  
“It was deliberately lit,” Amber had said.  
“But there was no proof of who had started it and you couldn’t prove it wasn’t you,” Phillip said.  
“That’s right. I tried to SAVE my parents and spent some time in hospital recovering from smoke inhalation,” Amber said. I nearly died trying to save my parents. My bother in law thinks that I didn’t want to save them,” Amber had said.  
As a result of that Amber and her sister were estranged.  
“I’m sure my parents will love you,” Phillip said.   
“When do you want us to go and see them” Amber asked.  
“Tonight,” Phillip said.  
“I’m not sure I want to tell anyone about being pregnant yet. I’m only a month and a half gone and there is a high risk of losing the baby in the first three months. I think I’d rather wait until the 3-month mark to tell anyone,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Phillip said.

So the two went to Phillip’s parents place that night and Phillip introduced Amber to his parents. They were pleased to meet her and pleased that Phillip had met someone new.   
“How did you guys meet?” Phillip’s mother asked.  
Phillip took a deep breath then began talking telling his parents about Soldier Island and what had happened there.  
“Of course you didn’t kill those 21 men,” Phillip’s mother said.  
“And I didn’t kill my parents. I nearly died trying to save them,” Amber said.  
Phillip continued his story and at the end of it his parents were looking shocked.  
“How awful for you and Amber. We’re glad you survived but feel sorry for the families of the others including Wargraves’ family as they will have to deal with the fact that he murdered all those people then committed suicide,” Aidan’s father said.  
“Yeah we do too,” Phillip said.  
“So you two grew close while on the Island,” Phillip’s mother asked.  
“Yes we did,” Phillip said.  
“We fell in love on the Island,” Amber said.  
“And we are a couple now,” Phillip added.  
The two had dinner with Phillip’s parents and over dinner Phillip’s parents continued to get to know Amber.  
“Do you think you’ll ever go back to Soldier Island?” Phillip’s mother asked.

Neither of them were sure as the memories of their week there were still fresh and raw. Amber had been wondering who actually owned Soldier Island and had found out that Wargraves had bought it via a lawyer Isaac Morris who he’d subsequently poisoned. So the mansion on the island was up for sale. Amber wondered if anyone would buy it given 8 people had been murdered there.   
“I don’t know. It’s up for sale at the moment,” Phillip said.  
“Are you living here in Dublin at the moment?” Phillip’s mother asked.  
“I’m staying with Phil until I can get a place of my own,” Amber said.  
“Are you sure that’s wise?” Phillip’s dad asked.  
“We’ve already slept together,” Phillip admitted.  
“On the island,” Amber said.  
“But we haven’t since,” Phillip said quickly.  
Amber had felt bad about the night they’d spent together as she’d been saving herself for marriage. Phillip had promised that it wouldn’t happen again. So she was in the guest room at his place.  
Phillip’s parents were disappointed in him.  
“I’m staying in the guest room,” Amber said.  
Phillip’s parents seemed mollified by that and the rest of the night passed happily enough. 

Over the next few weeks Phillip helped Amber find a small flat not far from his place. They had decided it wouldn’t be wise for them to be under the same roof. It frustrated him that Amber couldn’t clear her name as until such time as she could prove that she didn’t start the fire and didn’t try as hard as she could to save her parents her name would be under a cloud. He had begun gathering newspaper articles about the fire to find out everything he could about it as he felt there had to be some way of clearing Amber’s name. He found out that the fire had started in the lounge and that some kind of accelerant had been used. So it was definitely arson. His next step was to find out who was in the house that night. He knew Amber’s parents had been but didn’t know who else had been there. So one night when he was visiting Amber he asked her.  
“I was still living at home so I was there. My sister was married so was with her husband but they slept over that night. They got out just like I did,” Amber said.  
“Did either of them try to help you save your parents?” Phillip asked.  
Amber thought back to that night and had to admit that she didn’t remember either of them doing so.

That led to Phillip wondering if they had wanted Amber’s parents to die. Did her sister and brother in law stand to gain anything from their death.  
“Which of you is older?” Phillip asked Amber.  
“Nicole is by 2 years,” Amber said.  
“So she and her husband would stand to inherit the estate,” Phillip said.  
“Yes they would although Mum and Dad wanted everything split between her and I,” Amber said.  
“Did you get anything?” Phillip asked.  
“Nope as everyone thought I’d killed my parents,” Amber said.  
“I have a theory,” Phillip said.  
“Go on,” Amber said.  
“What if your brother in law wanted ALL of your parent’s money rather than only half of it. So he lit the fire then put it about that you were to blame. They would get everything and you nothing,” Phillip said.  
“But Nicole would never have gone along with that,” Amber said.  
“What if she doesn’t know what her hubby did,” Phillip suggested.  
It all made sense to Amber but how on earth could she prove it. And would Nicole believe her?  
“How can I prove it?” Amber asked.  
“I’m working on that,” Phillip said, “What’s your brother in law’s name?” he asked.  
“His name is Jason Scott,” Amber said.

Phillip started and Amber wondered what was wrong.  
“I know your brother in law,” Phillip said hoarsely.  
“How do you know Jason” Amber asked.  
“He’s an old friend,” Phillip said.  
“Don’t tell him that I’m your girlfriend. He’ll think you’re mad,” Amber said.  
“I’m not going to tell him that,” Phillip said, “if he doesn’t know that I know you he might say something incriminating which I’ll record on my phone. That will give us the evidence we need to clear your name once and for all. And I bet your sister has no idea what Jason did. I’m confident she’s completely innocent in all this just like you are,” Phillip said.  
“That’s brilliant Phil. I love you,” Amber said.  
“And I love you Amber,” Phillip said.  
He lowered his mouth to hers and the two kissed. As they kissed Phil slipped his hand under Amber’s shirt and caressed her belly. She was two months gone so wasn’t yet showing.  
“For bub’s sake I hope you can clear my name,” Amber said.  
“Jason isn’t going to know what hit him. It’s his fault you suffered on Soldier Island,” Phillip said.  
“Yes but don’t forget Phil that he is the reason we met. We have him to thank for our meeting and falling in love,” Amber said.  
She smiled and kissed him again.

After they came up for air Phillip disentangled himself from Amber and got on his mobile phone and called Jason. When he got off the phone he smiled at Amber.  
“Jason’s coming to mine tomorrow. I’ll make sure the photos of us are hidden away and I’ll see what I can get out of him,” Phillip said.  
“All good,” Amber said.  
“I’ll get him talking over a game of pool,” Phillip said.  
Amber had learnt that Phillip liked to play pool and that he had a pool table at his place.  
“Maybe a drink or two will relax him,” Amber suggested.  
“Good idea,” Phillip said.  
Amber hoped Jason would open up readily to Phillip and the next day she prayed that Phillip would be successful.  
The two snuggled up again feeling content.  
“I’m so glad I met you,” Amber said.  
“Same here,” Phillip said.  
He had first laid eyes on her on the train to the coast as they were on the same train. He had been attracted to her from first sight and she him. Once on the island they’d quickly got talking and found they had a lot in common. They had quickly grown close and the others had noticed it. There had been the school of thought that they were the killers and working together but that had been disproved. 

The next evening Amber waited eagerly for Phillip to call her as he’d promised to call after Jason had gone. She was on tenterhooks wanting to know what Phillip had found out and it was very hard waiting for him to call. When he finally did call Phillip asked if he could come over.  
“Yes of course,” Amber said.  
She was on tenterhooks again until he arrived but when he did arrive she could tell straight away that he had good news.  
“I’ve got him babe,” Phillip said.  
“What happened?” Amber asked.  
He actually spilt everything to me. I guess he had no reason not to. I’ve got it all on my phone,” Phillip said.  
They cuddled up on the couch and Phillip played the recording. Amber listened amazed as Jason told Phillip exactly what he’d done. She had been right about him bumping off her parents and blaming Amber so that he and Nicole would get all the money.  
“HE should have been on the island not me,” Amber said.  
“Exactly. And I’d have put a bullet right between his eyes,” Phillip said.  
“Well done you. We have him right where we want him,” Amber said.  
“Yes we have. We shall visit the police tomorrow and share this with them,” Phillip said.  
And that is what they did. The police were very interested in what Jason had told Phillip and took a copy of the recording. 

The next night Phillip got an angry phone call from Jason.   
“You bastard. You ratted me out to the police. What did you do that for?” Jason said.  
“Because you tried to ruin my girlfriend’s life,” Phillip said.  
“Your girlfriend? YOUR girlfriend? Who on earth is your girlfriend and what has she got to do with anything I told you?” Jason asked.  
He sounded puzzled.  
“Amber is my girlfriend. Yes, Amber. The very girl you tried to stitch up for her parents’ death. Nicole’s sister in fact. She suffered unnecessarily on Soldier Island and nearly died. She would have died if I hadn’t saved her life. She was innocent so there was no reason for her to be in the situation she was in. It should have been you,” Phillip said.  
Jason had been arrested and was out on bail to await his trial. When Phillip let Amber know that Jason had called him she laughed.  
“He’s getting his comeuppance. I wonder if Nicole knows what happened,” Amber said.  
“I dare say she does, Phillip said.  
“I am hoping she will come to me and apologise and we can be close again,” Amber said.  
“That would be lovely and I’d love to meet her,” Phillip said.

That same evening Nicole called Amber.  
“I am so so sorry. I’ve just found out that it was Jason who killed our parents not you. I feel horrible for the awful things I said to you,” Nicole said.  
“No worries. I’d have done the same had the shoe been on the other foot,” Amber said.  
“Am I forgiven?” Nicole asked.  
“Of course. I forgave you ages ago,” Amber said.  
“Can I come and see you tomorrow?” Nicole asked.  
“Of course. And you can meet my boyfriend Phil,” Amber said.  
“Jason said his friend Phil ratted him out to the police. Is that Phil your Phil?” Nicole asked.  
“Yes he is. Phil is wonderful,” Amber said.  
The two talked for a while longer catching up as it had been a long time since they had talked. When Amber got off the phone with Nicole she called Phillip to let him know what had happened. He was delighted and couldn’t wait to meet Nicole.  
“Can I tell Nicole about bubba?” Amber asked.  
“I think we can start telling people,” Phillip said.  
Amber beamed as it was exciting that she was pregnant and would be exciting to see people’s reactions.

The next evening Nicole came and saw Amber as Amber had given Nicole her address. Phil was there and when Nicole arrived Amber invited her in. She showed Nicole through to the lounge.  
“Phil this is my sister Nicole. Nicole this is Phillip Lombard, Phil for short,” Amber said introducing them.  
“It’s lovely to meet you Nicole,” Phillip said.  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” Nicole said.  
She then turned to Amber.  
“Ohmigosh Amber you’ve scored a real babe. Where did you meet him?” Nicole asked.  
“We met on Soldier Island,” Amber said.  
“Solider Island?” Nicole asked.  
Between them Amber and Phillip told her how they’d met.  
“That’s so awful,” Nicole said.  
“What makes it worse is that it should have been Jason there not me,” Amber said.  
“But then you’d have never met Phil,” Nicole said.  
“That’s true. And if I hadn’t met Phil I wouldn’t be…. Having his baby,” Amber said.  
“What? You’re pregnant?” Nicole asked.  
“Yeah I am. I’m 2 months nearly 3,” Amber said.  
“Congratulations,” Nicole said.  
“We spent a night together on the island. That’s when I conceived. It’s the only time Phil and I have slept together,” Amber said.  
“Are you going to get married before baby arrives? Nicole asked

Amber looked at Phillip who shrugged.  
“We haven’t talked about that yet,” Amber said.  
“We haven’t been together long enough to consider marriage,” Phillip said.  
“But you’re going to support Amber right,” Nicole said.  
“Of course I am. I can’t wait to be a dad and I love Amber,” Phillip said.  
“Oh and that reminds me. I’d like to give you your share of our inheritance Amber,” Nicole said.  
Amber broke into a smile.  
“Thanks so much,” Amber said.  
“It’s only fair since Jason kept it from you,” Nicole said.  
“It will be useful if we do get married in the future,” Phillip said.  
“And we can use some of it if we ever go back to Soldier Island,” Amber said.

Nicole looked at Amber.  
“Would you even want to go back?” she asked.  
“It may help in the healing process. I’m still having nightmares about what happened,” Amber admitted.  
“I’m so sorry,” Nicole said.  
“Amber is seeing a counsellor,” Phillip said.  
“He’s suggested I should visit the island again. If I have a pleasant experience this time it would show me that I don’t have to be afraid of it,” Amber said.  
“So has the island sold yet” Nicole asked.  
“I don’t know,” Amber said.  
She would find out the next day that it had sold and was going to be used as a hotel.   
“Your counsellor is right. You need to face your fears and prove to yourself that Soldier Island isn’t scary. In normal circumstances I think it could be a lovely holiday destination” Phillip said.  
He himself was keen to go back.  
“And you’ll be with each other so you won’t be alone,” Nicole said.  
Amber and Phillip knew she was right. The three talked late into the night and by the end of the night Amber and Nicole were as tight as they had used to be.

A few weeks later Jason went on trial for the murder of Amber’s parents. Amber and Nicole both had to testify for the prosecution and Amber was confident about it. Phillip’s recording would be used as part of the prosecution evidence. Amber and Nicole had to wait in a holding room until it was their turn to testify. When Amber and Phillip got to court Phillip turned to Amber.  
“I will be watching from the public gallery. You will be fine and Jason WILL be found guilty. I can’t see any way he wouldn’t be,” Phillip said.  
The two hugged and kissed and headed inside, Amber to the holding room and Phillip to the public gallery. Nicole was already waiting in the holding room and Amber smiled when she saw her. The two hugged and greeted each other then sat down to wait. It would be a bit of a wait but finally Amber was called. Going into the courtroom she swore to tell the truth and then the questioning began. She was asked to recall what had happened on the night of the fire and took the court through exactly what happened from when she had been woken Jason urging her to get out. She made it clear that she’d tried her hardest to save her parents before collapsing after being overcome by the smoke. When she was asked about smoke alarms she told the court she had been surprised that those hadn’t been going. The prosecution lawyer told her the batteries had been removed something that she hadn’t known. She glanced up at the public gallery and could see that Phillip was fuming. He hadn’t known about the batteries being removed either and was furious.

Once the prosecution lawyer had finished questioning Amber it was the defence lawyer’s turn. Amber answered the questions he put to her and then she was free to go. She left the court and joined Phillip in the public gallery.  
“You did great babe,” Phillip said after they’d hugged and kissed.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
They watched Nicole testify and once that was over court broke for lunch. Phillip, Amber and Nicole had lunch at a nearby coffee bar and discussed the trial over their meal. Both girls felt that it was obvious Jason was guilty and didn’t know why he hadn’t pled guilty.  
“They never do,” Phillip said.  
His recording would be played for the court that afternoon and the defence tried to claim that Jason had been tricked. It was obvious no one was buying that and that Jason had told Phillip what he’d done freely and without any reason to think he was being recorded. The conversation between the two prior to Jason telling Phillip what he’d done was a regular conversation between friends.

The jury retired late that afternoon and it only took them 45 minutes to reach a verdict. Jason was found guilty of the murder of Amber’s parents. Amber, Phillip and Nicole hugged feeling elated. It was over really over. Amber had been proven to be innocent. Now everyone would know that it wasn’t she who had killed her parents.  
“You’ve been vindicated babe. You are innocent and the world will know it,” Phillip said.  
“It feels great,” Amber said.  
“Jason should be put away for a very very long time,” Amber said.  
“Yes he should. But how do you feel about that Nicole?” Phillip said.  
“It’s over between us as I left him after I found out what he’d done. He’s showed no remorse not even when I confronted him, Nicole said.  
Amber nodded. Luckily Nicole hadn’t had any children with Jason so there wouldn’t be a custody battle.  
“There is someone special out there for you Nicole. Someone better than Jason,” Amber said.  
“I sure hope so,” Nicole said.  
“I know so. Trust the Lord,” Amber said, “He bought Phil into my life which has led to my name being cleared,” Amber said.  
“Yes God is good. He’s also blessed the two of you with a child,” Nicole said.  
“I can’t wait to find out what we are having in a month or so” Amber said.  
A month later Amber had her 20-week scan and it revealed that she and Phillip were having a daughter.  
“Ohmigosh I can’t wait to hold her and love her to bits,” Phillip said.  
He squeezed Amber’s hand which he was holding and smiled at her. Amber smiled back feeling very very happy. 

Two months later the two learnt that the new owner of Soldier Island had opened his hotel there. Phillip immediately made reservations and a few weeks later they were on a train just as they had been the first time they met.  
“This brings back memories,” Phillip remarked.  
“Yes… yes it does. But this will be a pleasant holiday this time. Nothing bad will happen,” Amber said.  
They enjoyed the train ride and when they reached the coast they made their way to the harbour where they were reacquainted with Narracott. He remembered them and greeted them warmly.  
“What brings you back to Soldier Island?” he asked.  
“My counsellor said I need to confront the source of my fears so I can stop having nightmares,” Amber said.  
“And what about you?” Narracott asked Philip.  
“I’m with Amber. We’ve been a couple ever since the last time we were here. I’m supporting Amber and going to enjoy a week away with her,” Phillip said.  
“I see some congratulations are in order. When are you due?” Narracott said.  
“3 months’ time,” Amber said.  
She was now obviously pregnant and she could see the wheels turning in Narracott’s head.  
“So that means you’d have conceived….” Narracott began.  
“The last time we were here,” Phil said.

The trip to the island was uneventful and it was just them going over this time. Narracott carried their bags up to the mansion they remembered so well. There they were greeted by a pleasant couple who introduced themselves as Jean and Gerald Williams.  
“Have you been here before?” Jean asked.  
“Yes. We were here 6 months ago. We are survivors of that murder spree that Justice Wargraves went on,” Phil said.  
“Wow I would have thought you wouldn’t want to come back here. Bad memories and all that,” Gerald said.  
“Bad memories are precisely why we are here,” Amber said.  
“We want to prove to ourselves that we can have a good time here. It will help us to complete the healing process,” Phillip said.  
“Are you a couple?” Jean asked.  
“Yes. But we’d like separate rooms,” Phillip said.  
Jean and Gerald both looked surprised.  
“Yes the bub I’m expecting IS Phil’s but we haven’t slept together since the night I conceived. It was a mistake. And yes it was the last time we were here,” Amber said.  
Jean and Gerald nodded then showed Amber and Phillip to their rooms. After they’d unpacked they headed to the sitting room to socialise with the other guests

They enjoyed dinner then retired to the sitting room again.   
“Do you remember it was about this time that that recording played?” Phillip said.  
“Yes I do. That awful voice and its awful accusations. The voice said Phillip Lombard, that upon a date in February 2012 you were guilty of the death of 21 men, members of an east African tribe and Amber Elaine Reigns that on the 11th day of August 2014 you killed Rachel Eleanor Reigns and Donald Paul Reigns” Amber said.  
“I remember you denying it most vehemently and then you told me what happened. Now we know that you are indeed innocent. I suppose that Wargraves believed what Jason was saying. More fool him as by bringing you to the island he bought about his own downfall,” Phillip said.  
“Did you kill those men?” Amber asked.  
“No I didn’t. I was in East Africa in February 2014 it is true. And it is also true that 21 Africans died. But I did not kill them. They had been shot and I have found out since that I was framed. The real killer is in jail as we speak. He took my gun while I was sleeping and used it to commit the murders then replaced it, with the same number of bullets there had been in the chamber before the killings,” Phillip said.  
“How come you didn’t go to jail?” Amber asked.  
“Because I had a good defense lawyer who got me off the hook. I then was able through a bit of detective work to find out who it was. And I managed to get a confession out of him in much the same way I got the confession out of Jason. That’s how I knew I could get a confession out of Jason,” Phillip said.

The evening passed without incident and when the two went up to bed they felt relaxed and happy. They had been relieved to see that all the copies of the Ten Little Indians poem had been removed from the rooms and the figurines were gone. Jean had told Amber that they had redecorated the place after buying it. Both Amber and Phillip had noticed this and felt the place looked really nice.   
“I’ll be right next door,” Phillip said to Amber.  
“I think I will be fine. Everything has been wonderful so far,” Amber said.  
So the two retired to their rooms. Just after Amber had gotten into her bed her bedroom door opened and Phillip came in.  
“Shall we recreate that night we spent together the last time we were here,” Phillip asked, closing the door softly behind him.  
“I would prefer to wait until we are married to do that again,” Amber said.  
“I love you Amber Reigns,” Phillip said.  
“And I love you. But I don’t want to make the same mistake again,” Amber said.  
Phillip nodded and found her mouth with his. The two spent a couple of hours together talking and kissing, enjoying being alone together. Phillip eventually retired to his own room and Amber settled down and went to sleep.

The night passed uneventfully as did the remainder of their week on the island. At the end of their stay there Amber’s nightmares had completely gone. 3 months after that Amber and Phillip were at Phillip’s place when Amber went into labour.  
“Babe it’s time. Louise is going to be born today,” Amber said.  
“I’ll start the car while you pack,” Phillip said.   
A few minutes later Amber joined Phillip in the car and they made their way to the hospital. There they were shown to a room where they’d wait until Amber was ready to deliver Louise. A midwife examined Amber and determined she was 3cm dilated. She was then left to let her labour progress as it would be awhile before she could begin to push. Over the next few hours Amber and Phillip talked and Phillip helped Amber to cope with each contraction as it came. As Amber’s contractions grew stronger Philip wished he could do something to take her pain away.  
“It’s ok Phil it will be all worth it when Louise is here,” Amber said.  
Finally, Amber was nearing being ready to deliver so they were moved to a delivery suite. There she was told she could begin pushing when ready. It wasn’t long before she felt the urge to push and when she did she pushed down as hard as she could. Phillip lifted her up so she could bear down more. After she had been pushing for a while the midwife attending her said she could see Louise’s head. So Amber had to push and pant as Louise’s head was born. After that it only took a few more pushes for Louise to be born. Phillip cut her cord and once she was cleaned up the two were able to hold her.  
“She’s perfect Phil. I love you and her so much,” Amber said.  
“Yes she is. Everything’s wonderful now. We’ve both cleared our names of the crimes we were accused of and we have a wonderful future ahead,” Phillip said.  
Amber smiled as she cradled Louise. She and Phillip and Louise were a family and together they would face the future. Soldier Island was behind her and Phillip and they had buried the demons of their first weekend there.  
The End.


End file.
